DRACULAURA Y SU NUEVO AMOR
by ana042000123
Summary: DRACULAURA SE ENAMORA DE CLAWD UN HOMBRE LOBO
1. Chapter 1

esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste espero que mas adelante sigan leyendo mis historias esta version no es mia es de m

Draculaura y su primer amor

Pensamiento del narrador

En una mañana calida y sombría en la institución Monster high llegaban los nuevos integrantes en un bus v.i.p solo para Monstruos entre ellos bajo una hermosa vampira llamada Draculaura ese dia vestia un vestido negro con rosado hasta las rodillas con una sombrilla ya que no se puede exponer a la luz del sol. Al dirigirse a ala entrada ella dirijio su mirada hacia un chico de camisa blanca y jeans hombre lobo que se dirijia a perseguir la pelota y parece que el destino los hubiera destinados a estar juntos ya que la pelota cayo hacia sus pies y ella recojiendola se inclino hacia la pelota juntandos sus dos rostros. Ella intrigada por ese gran momento le dijo hola y penso

pensamiento de draculaura:

-huy pero que guapo

- espero que no tenga novia

al dia siguiente Draculaura se hizo amigas de Frankie hija de el hijo de frankenstain, Cleo hija de las momias,y claudin hermana del chico que le gustaba entonces las 3 chicas hiban caminando por los pasillos de monster high y clawd el apuesto hombre lobo del que ella estaba enamorada se tropezaron y se le calleron los libros y clawd dijo:

"hooo perdon no fue mi intencion y cuando los dos fueron a recojer los libros se miraron fijamente y justo en el momento que se hiban a dar una apasionante beso claudin interumpio y claudin dijo

"ummmm los presentare clawd ella es draculaura, draculaura el es mi hermano clawd en ese momento al estrechar sus manos sientieron unasentimiento muy especial entonces draculaura dijo

"bueno chicas me tengo que ir chao"

clawd dijo: creo que estoy enamorado y las chicas dijieron de quien de quien clawd muy enamorado confeso de draculaura parece una chica muy dulce y haria lo que fuera para que se fijara en mi claudin y las chicas dijeron no te preocupes creo que ya lo estas me dijo que le pareces muy lindo y guapo.

al dia siguiente alas afueras de monster high llego clawd para coquetearle ella organizo una doble cita con cleo y su novio para que los acompañaran ya que apenas se habian conocido.

meses despues draculaura y clawd comiensan a salir y se combierten en novi


	2. Chapter 2

esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste espero que mas adelante sigan leyendo mis historias esta version no es mia es de m

Draculaura y su primer amor

Pensamiento del narrador

En una mañana calida y sombría en la institución Monster high llegaban los nuevos integrantes en un bus v.i.p solo para Monstruos entre ellos bajo una hermosa vampira llamada Draculaura ese dia vestia un vestido negro con rosado hasta las rodillas con una sombrilla ya que no se puede exponer a la luz del sol. Al dirigirse a ala entrada ella dirijio su mirada hacia un chico de camisa blanca y jeans hombre lobo que se dirijia a perseguir la pelota y parece que el destino los hubiera destinados a estar juntos ya que la pelota cayo hacia sus pies y ella recojiendola se inclino hacia la pelota juntandos sus dos rostros. Ella intrigada por ese gran momento le dijo hola y penso

pensamiento de draculaura:

-huy pero que guapo

- espero que no tenga novia

al dia siguiente Draculaura se hizo amigas de Frankie hija de el hijo de frankenstain, Cleo hija de las momias,y claudin hermana del chico que le gustaba entonces las 3 chicas hiban caminando por los pasillos de monster high y clawd el apuesto hombre lobo del que ella estaba enamorada se tropezaron y se le calleron los libros y clawd dijo:

"hooo perdon no fue mi intencion y cuando los dos fueron a recojer los libros se miraron fijamente y justo en el momento que se hiban a dar una apasionante beso claudin interumpio y claudin dijo

"ummmm los presentare clawd ella es draculaura, draculaura el es mi hermano clawd en ese momento al estrechar sus manos sientieron unasentimiento muy especial entonces draculaura dijo

"bueno chicas me tengo que ir chao"

clawd dijo: creo que estoy enamorado y las chicas dijieron de quien de quien clawd muy enamorado confeso de draculaura parece una chica muy dulce y haria lo que fuera para que se fijara en mi claudin y las chicas dijeron no te preocupes creo que ya lo estas me dijo que le pareces muy lindo y guapo.

al dia siguiente alas afueras de monster high llego clawd para coquetearle ella organizo una doble cita con cleo y su novio para que los acompañaran ya que apenas se habian conocido.

meses despues draculaura y clawd comiensan a salir y se combierten en novi


End file.
